1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal unit, and more particularly to a terminal unit suitable for application, for example, to a portable terminal unit which can reproduce a musical piece or an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic unit is known which includes a cabinet and a grip member in the form of an arcuate plate provided in a projecting manner at one end of the cabinet. The electronic unit can be carried by a person with the arcuate plate portion of the grip member thereof gripped. An electronic unit of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-69897 (page 2, FIG. 1).